


Little Ray of Sunshine

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He was his drug, a drug that he couldn’t help but take a hit of every day. The days he was without it were horrible, it was like his whole world was crashing down around him. He’d see him again at the start of the week, he would get his fill of his drug and he would be euphoric for the rest of the day. Still incredibly brooding, but altogether a happier man inside. Kageyama Tobio could admit – to himself if not to anyone else – that he might have a slight attraction; if not a borderline obsession, with the orange haired male so aptly named as his drug.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ray of Sunshine

He was his drug, a drug that he couldn’t help but take a hit of every day. The days he was without it were horrible, it was like his whole world was crashing down around him. He’d see him again at the start of the week, he would get his fill of his drug and he would be euphoric for the rest of the day. Still incredibly brooding, but altogether a happier man inside. Kageyama Tobio could admit – to himself if not to anyone else – that he might have a slight attraction; if not a borderline obsession, with the orange haired male so aptly named as his drug. 

Kageyama reserved to never speak to him, fearing that he would scare away the careless boy that seemed to bring joy to so many. Kageyama was a stark contrast compared to the boy that was quite literally a ray of sunshine. He was always brooding, hated just about everything that moved, and rarely talked to a soul. He spent his days in his classes and afterwards, if he wasn’t in his dorm, he was somewhere under a tree with his nose in his notebook. 

If Kageyama could credit himself with one thing, it would be his uncanny ability to write. Ever since he was a child he could write down just about any thought and spin it into a tale. Lately his notebooks were filled with tales of a petit orange haired hero, saving all that is good in the world, continuing to bring smiles to peoples faces even in fiction. To him, the boy was more than a drug, he was inspiration, he was raw emotion that Kageyama fed off of, and it was the only thing that Kageyama needed to continue living. 

There seemed to be a few issues in his plan of watching the boy from afar though, and that presented itself in the form of four of his upperclassmen. A tall boy, with short choppy black hair, another taller boy, with a freckle up his eye and oddly grey hair. There were two shorter ones, one with a shaved head and a mean looking mug and another boy, shorter than someone his age should be, with brown hair and a bleached spike in the center. Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya respectively. He’d met them in a few classes earlier in the year and they didn’t seem to want to leave him alone. Mainly on the topic of the orange haired boy he didn’t want to come into contact with. 

“Look guys, I’m not going to talk to him, there’s no way I’m going to ruin one of the best things I have going for me right now.” 

Kageyama frowned and leaned further into the tree, wishing they would go away. Fortunately, Daichi managed to calm down the shorter two and let Sugawara do the talking. 

“Look Kageyama, we’re not saying you have to talk to him right now. But you can’t know if you’re going to ruin it, he might like you. Hinata is a strange boy, someone who seems to be able to make friends with everyone.” 

Kageyama watched as Sugawara looked at the boy with what seemed like paternal softness. He himself glanced at him… Hinata. The name fit him, it made the aura around him sing even more. He wanted so badly to write in his notebook but he couldn’t, not with those four breathing down his back.

“Here, just take this at least. It’s an invite to a party that he’s been invited too. Don’t worry all four of us are coming, even though we know that you aren’t particularly fond of us.” 

Kageyama grabbed the envelope, slipping out the card. It was this Saturday; he wouldn’t be doing anything so it wouldn’t hurt to stop by… 

“I’m not particularly fond of anyone. You four are just so insistent on talking to me that I’ve decided to indulge you, not that you’ll find anything of interest behind my brooding face.” 

Sugawara just smiled and turned around, walking away from Kageyama. 

“I beg to differ Kageyama.” 

He watched as the four left him, slightly dazed by the way Sugawara said his last sentence. What the hell did that even mean? It didn’t really matter though, he didn’t need friends, he didn’t need anything. 

\-----

Saturday came far too slowly for Kageyama’s liking. He went to school and wrote practically every waking moment but time moved so slowly. Every second that passed was another second that he Hinata was slipping away from him. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to think that Sugawara was right, he needed to talk to the boy. He glanced in the mirror for what seemed like the thousandth time that night before he decided to make his way towards the party. It was in a small building behind the university, a building used commonly for parties, the staff never really cared. He arrived an hour passed the start time, a proper time for a man who didn’t even want to show up in the first place. He found a seat in the corner of the building, pulled out his notebook and dug his nose in it, not caring about the things going on around him. 

“Pull your nose out of that notebook and have some fun for once Kageyama. It’s a party, Hinata’s around here somewhere, and we both know you want to see him more than your mind is willing to let on. Here, take this.” 

Kageyama was handed a drink by the silver haired male, taking a sip, not really caring for the taste but not minding it either. 

“I shouldn’t probably tell you this, but you’re not the only one who’s been looking. Hinata glances at you every time you’re nearby. His smile always seems to get a little bit brighter. This isn’t a one sided thing Kageyama, if you don’t talk to him soon, I’m afraid you’re going to miss out on possibly the best thing in your life, don’t let that pass you up.” 

He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, a light squeeze, and then release. The foot steps accompanying him fading away as his left him side. He glanced around the room, looking for that mop of orange hair he loved so much. Looking for the drug that he needed to take a bigger hit of. He didn’t take him long before he spotted him standing by one of the side doors, talking to another person. A smile placed on his lips that could have rivaled even the angels. Kageyama gulped down the last of his drink, took a deep breath and started to make his way to Hinata. 

As he neared he started to freak out, he should have prepared something first, he should have written some stuff down. He wasn’t ready for this, he was going to ruin everything. It was too late to turn back though when the mop of orange was directly in front of him. Looking up he noticed Hinata looking back at him, a soft smile placed on his lips. First the first time in the world he didn’t know what to say. He felt so calm in the other boys presence, it wasn’t how scenes were played out in the movies. His heart wasn’t racing, his world wasn’t spinning… No, he felt… comfortable. 

Without realizing it he moved forward, meeting Hinata half way, their lips meeting in a silent speech. He wrapped his arms around the orange haired boy, Hinata, his little ray of sunshine, his drug. The two stayed like that for a while, just taking in each other, the unspoken sentences that they wanted to convey, but neither knew how too. For this moment Kageyama was the happiest person in the world, and his worries that he was going to mess everything up flew out the window. He couldn’t say that he loved Hinata, but he could say that he was a presence in his life that he wouldn’t give up for the World. And in that moment, he realized; Hinata, felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is awful and not thought out. It's 2 in the morning and I couldn't help but write this.


End file.
